Now you See me, now you Don't
by Knight-whosays-ni
Summary: Formerly published as "More". Someone pointed out to me that it had a lot of the subject material of a different fanfiction, so I changed it up a bit. Still one-shot, now song fic. Still draco, now Ginny. Sorry to whoever that story belonged to. Rated


AN- a little thing I wrote at two thirty in the morning and just decided to post. Hope you have much fun !! **I realized that there is another story that has the same saying (ie, i love you more) said by draco, to hermione, so I'm just oging to change this up a little so there's no infingement, purposeful or otherwise.**

Knight

(Insert divider)

I must have you.

Every day, I see you walking down the hallway with your friends and HIM.

**_Oh why can't I be what you need?  
A new improved version of me  
But I'm nothing so good  
No I'm nothing  
Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
Of violence of love and of sorrow_**

"Ginny,"Potter says. I scoff, for he can not capture the magic of your name as I could myself. Even though you love _him._

But I must stay in the shadows. You would not accept me. I am the evil one. The Forbidden one. The one who loves you so fully and completely that it hurts.

For it is true. I have found out, indeed, that I love you. My entire being is attuned to yours. My life lights up when I catch one glimpse of you, but the glow is soon gone as you turn the corner.

**_I beg for just one more tomorrow  
Where you hold me down, fold me in  
Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins  
I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life_**

And the glares I receive from you, those only serve to pull me into an unyielding agony that plagues me night and day. I can feel your hate of me roll off of you in waves. How your lip curls and your eyes fill with what I know is your hatred of me.

Oh, but woe the day that I was born into such a cruel family, that would forbid me from my one and only love. Cruel were the fates when they put you at the bottom end of the spectrum, and me at the top, for such a union would mean possible death on both parts.

**_But you don't see me, you don't . . .  
Here I'm in between darkness and light  
Bleached and blinded by these nights  
Where I'm tossing and tortured til dawn  
By you, visions of you then you're gone  
The shock lifts the red from my face  
_**

Perhaps it is you, who is at the top. You have the freedom to love whoever you wish, with little or no consequence. You have such space in life, without the threat of death-eater-ship hanging over your head.

I've loved you since I first saw you on the train, however long it took me to realize. But that is behind me now. I cannot recapture that moment, but oh, would I give anything if it were possible. I would give much to be where you are, down at the 'bottom', for I could not curse you as to be in my position, with the constant stress. I am not sure how I am still sane after these seventeen years of pressure.

**_When I hear someone's taking my place  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel  
When all, all that I did was for you  
I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me you don't._**

Last night, when I saw you in the hallway, sitting down for a rest between patrolling shift, completely bathed in moonlight, I had to remember to breathe. I walked over to you, kneeling down on one knee, hands clasped.

"Malfoy....?" You asked with uncertainty. After looking into my eyes, you noticed it. "Draco, what's wrong?" You ask cautiously. I have to blink away the tears before I stand and announce

"I love you." And then I pull you close and kiss you.

Oh what bliss. but all shall fade into darkness, for at that moment, you push me away.

**_I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me you don't . . .  
I break in two over you  
I break in two over you, over you_**

"No!" you cry vehemently, "You can't! Harry loves me, can't you see! You hate Harry! I'm damaged, goods, remember?Just leave!" you scream, spitting on me and running.

And so here I sit, broken, with my wrists dripping. I gulp and finish writing my words on the dorm wall in my own blood.

**_I break in two  
I would break in two for you  
Now you see me  
Now you don't  
Now you need me  
Now you don't_**

_"He Can'__t love you more than I can."_

_Fin_

_yeah, thank you **s**_**omemoonlitnite** _for pointing that out. Sorry to whoever that story belonged to._


End file.
